


You're Really Good

by cherrypika



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mint Eye, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post mint eye, yoosung has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypika/pseuds/cherrypika
Summary: Seven helps Yoosung after he has a panic attack :)





	You're Really Good

**Author's Note:**

> lolol this is my first fic! its a comfort fic cuz a bitch be goin thru a lot but yea hope u enjoy !! :)

It was dark when Yoosung returned to his apartment after studying. Too dark. He bit his lip as he flipped the lightswitch, the lights still not bright enough to make him stop worrying. He quickly went around the space, checking the windows for any sign of being watched before closing the blinds.

‘Deep breaths, deep breaths’, he repeated in his head. He found himself pulling out his phone and calling Seven. Before he could rethink he heard the other side pick up and a cautious “Hello?”

It took Yoosung a moment to gather himself before he blurt out a string of words. “Hi! I’m sorry for calling you it feels really stupid I-I didn’t even realize I was until I did but I um-” He took a sharp breath in and held his breath, suddenly feeling too anxious to speak.

“Yoosung are you alright? Do you need me to get you?” Seven answered and Yoosung could hear him standing up from his wheeled chair and grabbing a coat. A wave of panic washed over him as he tried to speak, wanting to tell Seven that he didn’t want to make him drive all the way over to see him. Before he could muster the courage to tell him, he heard a garble of words he couldn’t understand and then a beep. 

Yoosung sunk to the floor and listened to the beeping of his phone until he zoned it out. Why did he have to be such a burden to everyone? He was always worried about being too much for his friends and now Seven was driving over in the dark for someone as pathetic as him.

It felt like no time at all until there was a knock at the door and then it was opening. Yoosung looked up as Seven worriedly scanned the apartment before his eyes settled on him. He was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest, leaning against the kitchen cabinets for support. Seven knelt down and set his hand on Yoosung’s arm, looking him in the eye.

“Hey, everything’s gonna be okay, do you know what triggered this?” Seven asked in a soft voice. It felt too soft for Yoosung. He shook his head and shrugged. Seven reached a hand out and gently wiped away the tears Yoosung didn’t even know had been running down his face. “C’mon, let’s go to my place? You’ll feel better if you’re there.” Yoosung nodded.

He was guided up to stand, walking over to the door with Seven who had an arm around his shoulders. Seven flipped the lights off as they headed out.

“‘M cold..” Yoosung mumbled as the outside air hit them. He turned back to the door, going to open it again when he was stopped by Seven. 

“Here! It’s oversized so it’ll be warmer for you!” Seven’s smile went right to Yoosungs heart, instantly making him nod and reach out for the hoodie in Seven’s hands. “Oh, and darker colors look really good on you.” The redhead added nonchalantly.

Yoosung slipped the hoodie over his head as they began down the steps and to Seven’s car. It was an old beat up model that Seven always bragged about finding for the lowest price possible. He gave a small smile as he situated himself in the passenger seat. He didn’t notice Seven beaming at even the smallest smile the other boy had. 

“Thank you Seven..” Yoosung said as they drove off. He curled up in his seat, looking out the window at the passing buildings and shrubbery. It didn’t take him long before he started to space out, closing his eyes and listening to the quiet music that played on the radio. His eyes opened in panic when the car came to a stop and he heard a window roll down.

“I’ll just have a large chocolate milkshake, two straws please!” Yoosung glanced over to see the other boy speaking to a drive thru speaker. He sighed in relief, meeting Seven’s glance when he looked over. “Oh, you’re awake!”

“Yeah, have been.” The car rolled forward and stopped again at the window, Seven trading his card for the milkshake. He handed it over to Yoosung while he dealt with the transaction. When they were all set, Seven began on the road again. “You didn’t have to get this..” Yoosung murmured as he stuck a straw into the cold drink. He took a sip despite his protests, the chocolate flavored ice cream melting on his tongue. “Mm.”

“Good huh? And yes I did, seemed like you really needed it.” Seven stuck a straw in as well and stole the drink away from Yoosung to take a long sip. He handed it back to Yoosung with a chuckle as soon as he saw the blonde pout. “See? Instant cure for anything bad!”

Yoosung smiled back and nodded, sipping on the drink the whole way back to Seven’s house. They pulled up and several motion detecting lights flickered on, lighting the driveway. Seven parked in his garage, turning the car off and shutting the garage door with a button. Yoosung took a second to get out of the car with his milkshake in hand.

Seven led Yoosung into the house, the living room lights already on. Yoosung headed to the kitchen first, tossing the empty cup into the trash. “Hey, you didn’t save any more for me?!” Seven laughed. Yoosung paled at his words.

“Ah! I-I’m so sorry Seven I-” Seven cut him off with pat to the arm.

“Hey it’s okay! I was joking, you deserved it all anyway.” He gave a gentle smile and gestured for Yoosung to follow him to his room. It wasn’t uncommon for Yoosung to hang out on Seven’s bed while he worked, typing on his computer for hours at a time. This time when he walked into the other boy’s room he was startled to see that for once the computer monitor was off.

They both sat on Seven’s bed and Yoosung took a deep breath. “If you’re going to ask me about earlier, I don’t know why that happened.. I’m sorry.” He looked down at his hands and bit his lip. “I didn’t mean for you to go through that much trouble for me, I mean even your computer’s off- You don’t have to stop your work for me!” 

“What? Of course I did, you’re more important than some stupid codes, Yoosung.” Seven said firmly, scooting closer and tilting Yoosung’s face up. 

“I’m not though, I fucking freaked out over nothing and ruined your night and now-” He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. This was just even more on the pile that he was making Seven carry. 

“You didn’t ruin my night, don’t talk like that.” Seven reached for Yoosungs hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and scooting closer to him. “I’d rather be helping you than anything else.”

“But why do you care so much? It’s stupid, after all this time I should be over everything, I-I should be normal!” Yoosung recoiled from Seven’s touch, sitting at the head of his bed among the pillows.

Seven frowned and gave Yoosung space for a moment before scooting up next to him again. “Then let me show you why I care so much, hm?” Yoosung’s eyebrows raised, unsure what Seven meant but nodding anyway.

And then there were lips on his own. Surprisingly soft even.

Yoosung tensed for a second before melting into the kiss, his arms crossing around Seven’s neck. He felt a hand on his cheek and another one at his waist, both of them keeping him grounded, keeping him safe. It lasted for a sweet moment before Seven pulled away, cheeks rosy and expression unreadable. Yoosung ran his fingers through Seven’s hair, glancing away in embarrassment as he realized his cheeks were probably even more red. “Um..”

“Oh.” Seven mumbled and began to pull away, eyes going wide as Yoosung grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged him closer again. He looked back into Seven’s eyes, leaning up to kiss him again. This time around it was much more rushed, more passionate and sloppy. Seven put an end to it once he felt a shudder from Yoosung, pulling away and finding that the other boy was crying.

“That was really g-good,” Yoosung said through a sob, shifting and pulling Seven so that they were laying next to each other. “You’re really good.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s chest.

Seven laughed softly and reached over to press a button, turning his lights off except for a small lamp by the bedside. “Yeah? So are you.” He tugged the soft plush blankets up and around Yoosung, letting the smaller blonde curl up against him. “We can keep doing that you know.. As soon as you get some rest and feel better, okay?” Yoosung nodded and pressed his face into Seven’s chest. 

“Yeah, kinda sleepy..” He mumbled and started to wiggle in the bed, tugging his tight jeans off of his legs and kicking them across the room. “Hope ya don’t mind.” He knew Seven wouldn’t. 

“As long as you don’t!” Seven tossed his pants across the room as well and got comfier in his bed. “You’re gonna sleep in that hoodie?” He asked, tugging on the sleeve.

“Yeah, it’s too comfy to take off!” Yoosung giggled and wormed his way under the covers and against Seven’s body. “Good night Seven..” He said, words muffled from under the sheets.

“Good night cutie.”

Yoosung couldn’t believe that for once out of all the times he had fallen asleep in Seven’s bed or even couch, he was finally getting to fall asleep with him. He slipped into a deep sleep easier than he expected, sleeping safe and sound.


End file.
